In a case where collision determination or the like is performed between a vehicle and an object around the vehicle (such as a pedestrian and another vehicle), the movement trajectory of the object with respect to the traveling vehicle needs to be accurately predicted. In the device that is illustrated in PTL 1, the path of a moving body is predicted from the position and the movement speed of the moving body present around the vehicle, the path of the vehicle is predicted from the position and the movement speed of the vehicle, and the possibility of a collision between the moving body and the vehicle is determined based on the path of the moving body and the path of the vehicle. In a case where the collision is likely, an alarm is given.